


What do you dream?

by Karkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat/pseuds/Karkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside what exactly went on in Karkats dream.<br/>-May contain spoilers-</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you dream?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own depiction of what he may have dreamed. I guess it could count as an AU since I've added bits of info regarding the habits of lusus and such.  
> Blahblah - I dont own MSPA or anything.

A burst of light, though dim, was the first site the grubs were met with. Hundreds of wrigglers spilled from their tough, leathery eggs in an explosion of color.  
The moment the hatchlings emerged the robots that aided the mother grub that lay before them, began picking through the tiny trolls.  
The mother grub, sweeps and sweeps old, had taken on the hue of each of the small wrigglers blood the moment she'd become impregnated. The snow white of her virgin skin had faded over the sweeps, and now the monstrosity that lay before the developing eggs and grubs was a rainbow of bruised and swollen flesh.  
While most of the color was of low grade, there where the occasional flashes of the soon to be high bloods. If they made managed to survive.  
And now those colors smeared across the dim cave floor as the young trolls fled from the robots steely cold grip, knowing from the moment they hatched that they must escape, or face the cull.  
No one was to be spared, especially the mutants that squirmed few within the flood of bodies. Each racing for the exit. A fourth the population would make it, if they where lucky.  
Within the commotion of the great hatching, no one gave a second thought to the tiny egg, pushed aside by the sheer amount of its companions. It had rolled further and further away from the group, growing colder as it finally came to rest within the darkest corner of the Mother Grubs layer.  
And there it hatched, its development slowed by its lack of warmth and care, in a slurry of bright red the mutant was born.  
The tiny wrigglers eyes slowly focused within the darkness, and looked upon the sight before him.  
Hundreds of empty husks, lifeless bodies and blood lay strewn across the floor. The robots that had begun the culling where now slowly cleaning the carcasses from the ground, they where to be recycled, they where to be used as nutrients for the next batch of eggs so the process could begin again.  
The small grub could hardly understand things, he could hardly comprehend why they would kill these, these babies.  
He heaved a small breath as he finally began to move, leaving a trail of red as he made his way toward the door.  
Stopping a moment to catch his breath, the grub leaned again a large, blood strewn rock. Warmth washed over him, and he relaxed a moment, comforted by the strange feeling that slowly rose in his body.  
Surveying the rest of the cave, the wriggler spotted his exit. While the dark tunnel didn't seem at all as comforting as the rock he found himself laying against, it did seem safer.  
With eyes slowly sliding closed, for a moment he thought he heard a voice.  
"Go.."  
"Go now."  
He slowly opened his eyes, looking for the source of the voice. It seemed familiar, in a strange sense. Both terrifying and loving.  
"You need to go now.."  
The mutant received a small shove, alerting him to the fact he had been leaning against the mother grubs head. He stared for a moment at the creature that had given birth to him. Her old face wrinkled and thin enough to see the rainbow of blood than ran through her veins. This would, perhaps, be her last brood.  
Despite the culling that had just occurred and the fact he was clearly a mutant blood, she simply stared at him, her eyes glossed over and all knowing.  
The mother grub leaned forward, gently kissing the tiny grubs head before pushing him once more. In the moment she closed in he could smell the fallen grubs on her.  
"Quickly, go!" She said, more urgently. The commotion of her movement had finally alerted the robots of the mutants existence.  
With a final look of fear, the grub jolted off, his under developed limbs carrying him as fast and far as they could into the security of the darkness, at least they wouldn't find him there.  
Yet the lack of light did nothing to ease his fear. He bumped into horrifying creatures, and ran until he finally collapsed, pushed up against a wall, hoping that whatever was chasing, even if it was only his imagination, would not find him.  
With no remaining strength the wriggler slept restlessly, dreaming of all the things that could possibly be in the darkness.  
He awoke to the sound of sloshing water and the dim light of the moon, opening his unwilling eyes he looked at the blurry face of what appeared to be the mother grub.  
The warmth of her body eased closer, carefully she inspected him, making sure he was alive. With skin that seemed harder than what it used to be, he was lifted from the ground, nestled within the claws of his lusus he was carried to the entrance only yards away.  
The cool light was pleasant, allowing to him to see the true form of his new 'parent'. The crab like creature glanced down at him, shifting his other claw over top of him, as if to hide the odd grub from the other strange white creature that seemed to collect around the mouth of the cave.

Karkat woke with a start, his breath catching in his chest. He clasp a hand over his heart before he noticed the trolls gathering around him.  
"WHAT?" He managed, still heaving.  
"Hey lo2er, youre fiinally awake." Came the familiar voice of his friend. "2o what diid you dream of?"  
The red blooded troll stopped for a moment, grey fingers pushing against his temples as he reflected on the dream.  
A prying poke came from Terezi's cane, "Com3 on!" She urged, her mouth split in that toothy grin.  
Finally shaking his head Karkat repsond, "NOTHING. I DIDN'T DREAM ANYTHING."


End file.
